Darker Days
by kalliekat84
Summary: In this story, You will see a Softer side of One Derek Hale. While his goal is to get Stiles away from a abusive father. How he deals with the fact that he may not be able to help his mate. I suck at this part. Rating May change later.
1. Dereks POV

I do not own Teen Wolf, This is an AU Derek/Stiles (Sterek) Story. I will take and keep going if people so chose me to. But I just wanted to try my hand in something new. Again I do not Own Teen Wolf Jeff Davis does. Also I am really new at this so if I have done anything wrong, I am deeply sorry.

Derek's POV

Derek had taken to, spending his time watching over the human members of the pack. Though Jackson took more time for Lydia's and Scott at Allison's Derek had taken to watching over Stiles. You would be shocked what you will notice when you just stand silently watching to keep someone safe. How wrong things can go, he had seen shadows from time to time, and most of the time it worried him. Over the cores of the few weeks he has watched stiles house the sounds that came from the house. The way Stiles acted. When Derek was at home he came up with some ideas that could work.

Then one night while he was working he was on the roof of the house next door he was watching Stiles window and seen it for his own eyes. His father had been the one hurting stiles all those sounds were when His dad hurt him. Derek growled deep in his chest, his eyes glowed he had to use all his energy to hold back the wolf. At the moment he wanted to crash through the window but Stiles dad didn't know about werewolves and hunters and such and he knew that His dad new Chris Argent so he had to be extra careful. He waited till the next morning he waited till Stiles left then he went home, once he was there he walked in and slammed the door hearing his mother call out.

"Your home early how did patrol go? Jackson came by long enough to tell me that Lydia is safe and Scott stopped to just check in. Isaac, Boyd and Erica all left for school with your brother and sisters."

Derek walked in to the kitchen the look on his face alone seemed to catch his mother off guard. He only realized his mother rushed around the corner and hugged him when he buried his face in her neck. He shock some, one of the worst nights ever. He stood silently for a while, he knew his dad and older brother were out already probably protecting the woods or getting his mom things she needed. His uncle was ten to one with his mate and there daughter. Derek pulled back from his mom and nodded he still guessed he had that look because his mom put a hand on his cheek and he leaned in to it.

"Patrol was not so good mom. I have a problem. It's good to know the other humans in the pack are safe. Good I was kind of worried I wouldn't get here to get them off. Mom someone is hurting Stiles and I do not know what to do. If I step in it could be bad for not only him but it could bring problems down on us. and he would just argue with me and, and mom it took me hours to fight the wolf back to keep in control. you know I have always had a handle over my wolf."

Derek found himself sniffing. His eyes had started to water and tears ran down his face. Being with his mom alone he felt he could be open and not the hard man his pack new. Before he knew it his mom was pulling him back in to a tight hug. He hugged her back, he heard her humming and rubbing his back like mothers did and he sank against her hug. Deep down Derek new why he had, had to fight the wolf back. The wolf new Stiles was his mate, But Derek was not going to condemn stiles to a life like his forever at lest not yet. Then he heard his mother whispering to him.

"Kiddo your going to come across times you do not know what to do that is what your father and i are here for. Look Go to stiles this afternoon After practice and then bring him here. We will all work on some ideas this afternoon and pass them by him. I am guessing you wont tell me how's doing this to him but if he is being hurt then someone has to stop that. And Derek you have always been the one that could control your self but Derek. With stiles it will be harder for you, I am sure you have already noticed but he is your mate kiddo. Your instincts tell you to protect him no matter what."

Derek nodded his head slowly. His mom always saw through things then it came to him. She was like that with all of his brothers and sisters. She had been able to see through Daniel's ranting about college and why he didn't want to go and how he wanted to be like Derek. But What the kid didn't understand is Derek wanted to go to college he wanted to work and proved for them. But his full time job was protecting the pack and that ment he had to be around all the time. Shaking his head sum he gave a sigh. Derek was glad he had his mom, at this moment if he didn't he would have been lost as to want he should do. He nodded his head with a small jerk.

"I was going to pick him up after practice and bring him here. Mom what if the one that's hurting him comes looking for him? Stiles knows about us but the other does not know about us. other than Kurt and Dad are outstanding workers. Mom it's really sad that Dad and Kurt work with the man and didn't even know anything was going on. Mom how can it be that someone so notable can do such a horrible thing? I just don't understand. Mate or not Mom I can't just wolf out like that and try to crash through his window. It just got me so mad. So enraged."

He took a step back from his mother and stood still. His mother gave him a smile and he smiled back. And walked to the counter and sat on the stole He reached for the Knife then backed his hand away and chose to Peel the potatoes instead. It had been 10 years since the incidence and he still couldn't bring himself to touch a knife. Shaking his head he peeled the potatoes while he listened to his mother speaking again.

"Good you do that Derek I will make the Spear room up for him. If the one hurting him comes looking, well then we will deal with it then. But for now lets just make sure that Stiles is safe okay? So it's someone at the Sheriffs office that is hurting Stiles? Well Derek even the smallest thing can send a good person over the Edge. Remember what happened to you after the hunters Killed your sister? You blamed your self, I believe deep down you still do. Even though she died Protecting you. Derek one day you will understand your wolf better but for now you just have to remember that the wolf is going to do what it feels is right. He wanted to protect Stiles, just like you want to. Now go shower and change so that we can finish getting things ready for dinner. The pack will be here tonight and you know how they get when food is around."

Derek shock his head. His mother was the wisest person he knew. He gave his dad the dues he had coming but he dad had never been able to talk to him like his mother. His heart ached at the moment for Stiles, he had to grow up with out his mother, with out the wisdom a mother passed on to there son or daughter or son's and daughter's. He nodded his head lightly and smiled again to hide the sudden pain in his heart.

"Have I ever told you mom your the wisest person i know. I hope one day I am as wise and smart as you. I think mom I will always blame my self for that, but dad has told me a million times it was not my job to protect Laura, that I was her younger brother she was ment to protect me, just like I am ment to protect Will and Aaron were as they would not be able to protect me. So I am slowly realizing Laura did what she did to protect me and the pack and the family. Alright I will be back down soon."

He whispered and headed off to go get some cloths. He always ware a dark shirt with Dark pants. they were his trade mark but today he grabbed a while T-Shirt and Blue jean's and his sneakers not his boots. He took a shower then got dressed dried his hair as best he cook then took his dirty cloths and towle to the Laundry room. He put them in the washer and turned it on. Then headed back down stairs his hair spiked like it normally did. As he walked back in the kitchen and sat on the stood again.

his mother throw a bowl at him and smiled he caught the bowl and started tiring the Lettice up in the bowl. His mother was chopping the tomatoes and cucumber. Passing the mess of veggies to him he put them in then his mother drizzled her famous dressing over the salad causing Derek to laugh. He had never gotten to see how she made it. But it was the best.

"You ever going to let me see you make that? I mean its the best dressing for salad, at lest to me anyway. But dad Kurt and Daniel really go crazy over it and Boyd even asked me what you put in it. He told his mom that no ones dressing was as good as yours."

He chuckled when he saw his mothers face light up. Derek loved how the smallest thing made her light up like that. He knew for a fact that his mother would not share this one. Derek taused the salad as she poured the dressing on. He watched closely as the salad soon was covered in the dressing.

"Nope kiddo this one will not be share till later in life. But hey if your sweet to me i might show Stiles so he knows it."

Derek gave her a sour look only to have a towle fly in his face and his mothers laugh. They spent then next few hours working together to put dinner together. And when it was time for Practice to end Derek walked out the door leaving with a wave and good bye to his mother. He stopped at the steps and slipped his Jacket on just as his younger siblings were coming home. Daniel had his mothers blonde hair, his height matched Derek's he was built like Derek and they Shared the same eyes. Only three of them had the same eyes. Him, Daniel and Will. He was the closest to Daniel and Will. And just as he was about to say something He felt the wind being knocked out of him as Will jumped on his chest.

He looked up the boy was laughing and carrying on about something they had done in school. He was the same age as Stiles yet. So the shock of him jumping Derek was a bit more than normal. Derek effortlessly rolled Will off and stood up dusting off before helping will up. He stood for a long moment and sighed he had to get going.

"Better go get your school work done mom will have a cow if you're not done by the time the pack meeting starts."

Was all he offered before, waving and heading off to his car. He got in and started it. then pulled out and headed for the school. It was a quite drive there he had time to think. he pulled in and stopped behind Stiles Jeep and waited. it was the only thing he could do, wait till he was done changing and come out. Derek didn't like the idea of waiting but the school also would not like if he just walked in again. he had done that once before when someone was picking on Emily it pissed him off to have is baby sister being picked on. And so he just sat there waiting.


	2. Stiles POV

**Okay so I still do not own anything Jeff Davis is the founder and creator of Teen wolf. This is an AU version story were Derek's Family is still very much alive. **

Stiles POV

Ever since his mother died when he was just a small boy, Stiles had actually lost both his parents that night. His father having gone with her and a monster was put in his place because ever since then Stiles lived a horrible life. Every day his father would tell him that his mom's death was his fault, that she had died because of him and that her blood was on his hands. What kind of father said that to his own son? Then again beer changed people for the worst I guess you could say. However things grew worse as Stiles got older, his dad no longer used words, he used his fists and anything else that he could think of to cause the slender brunette pain. It sucked having a dad who just so happened to be the sheriff, but the mask the man put on every day was very convincing.

When Stiles was ten he found himself in the hospital because his dad had broken a few ribs in a fit of rage. The man had used a baseball bat to give his son a lesson about not staying out late and not to get anything but A's in school. Of course he had to lie to the doctor about what had happened, even though his dad was hurting him, it was still his dad, what could he do? The man was sheriff, no one would believe him, they would just all think Stiles was acting out because the man was never home.

Going into high school the brunette wanted to play lacrosse so bad, he was on the team yes but he never played. At first it was simply because there were people were better than him but whenever he had an opportunity to play his bruises would keep him benched.

When he turned seventeen was when everything change, Scott, his best friend became a werewolf. A freaking' werewolf and yes it was cool but not when he had tried killing him, twice! However there was a family, the Hale's that were like Scott but they hadn't been the ones to turn him. It was all weird, but Scott had decided to join the family and it seemed like everyone was being turned. Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd. But yet here Stiles was, remaining a batman to everyone else. Though he did try and help the best he could, and sometimes it dug him in a deep hole with his dad, but the bruises were so worth saving innocent people from other creatures that became out of hand.

It was not easy running with wolves, but they were his friends, people he cared about and he'd be damned if he just sat around just because he was human and fragile. The pack was like a family but sometimes Stiles felt left out and alone, left to deal with his drama at home and his father's anger.

It was the anniversary of his mother's death and just like every other year his father got shit face drunk and came into his room, and got forbid if the door was locked it only angered the sheriff. This was the night Derek had been on patrol and watched from the house next door as his father grabbed his shirt and thew him out of bed.

"Dad please don't!"

Stiles cried out as he tried getting as far away from the man as he could. SLAP! There was a loud sound of skin connecting with skin as the back of the man's hand came across the brunette's face sending him to the floor.

"Do you think your mother wasn't in any pain when that car hit her because you were stupid enough to run into the street!"

An hour of his body taking a beating, Stiles couldn't ever remember a time his father had lost that much of his control. Hell he couldn't even get up to go to school the next day but his father forced him to, and all throughout the day Stiles could feel people staring at him as he walked by.

"Did you see his face? The dude got his ass kicked!"

He could hear people saying as he went to his locker and tried ignoring every one and their looks.

Classes were rough, each teacher asked what had happened and he had to repeat the same damn lie over and over again. It was actually pissing Stiles off that no one seemed to really care, hell he didn't get half way through the lie when the teachers just hushed him and sent him to his desk. It wasn't until he was sitting in front of Scott and Jackson did anyone actually talk to him today.

"Damn dude..what the hell happened?"

Scott asked and Jackson sat up closer.

"Even I have to admit that you don't look good."

Which was rare coming from Jackson but after he and Scott helped save him the jock came around and opened up.

"I'm fine...just leave it."

The brunette hissed tired of having people ask him that, he could tell that none of them care, alright except for Scott and Jackson but the anger was so overwhelming. Though matters only got worse as the teenager went to the locker room after school and was changing, usually no one ever paid him any mind, he wasn't a popular kid so no one noticed him. Though whenever he seemed to have real bad bruises his coach would notice and tell him he was benched and wasn't able to play, unless he was acting as an opposing team in which he just had to stand on the field. So awesome.

An hour later and Stiles was taking a shower after everyone had left, he really didn't need more people staring at him or spreading rumors about what had happened. The hot water felt very relaxing against his entire body, there were bruises almost covering sixty perfect of the teenagers body. the other forty percent was a lost worse then just bruises. Getting dressed Stiles had his boxers and pants on as he dried his short hair before tossing the towel into the hamper and pulled a clean shirt on and grabbed his things.

Emerging outside the brunette winced at the sunlight, the side of his face had a large bruise along his cheek, his bottom lip having been split open but the worst was his back. His dad had slammed him against his bedroom door, the knob hitting his spine a few times which hurt so damn much. It still hurt but Stiles was good at masking that emotion from his face, though someone like Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Eric, Boyd and Derek could see right through that.

Coming over to his jeep the teenager hadn't realized there was a car behind his keeping him blocked in. "Mind moving." Stiles said, he couldn't see who was in the car considering the sun was in his face, but it gave Derek a clear view of the damage done to his face, but thankfully most of the damage was under his clothing.

Slowly moving his hand up to shield his eyes, Stiles brown hues grew wide as he realized who it was. Instantly the brunette wished he had a hat on that could cover up the damage from view but he hadn't. Shit!

"Uh..."

Not knowing what to say, which was real for Stiles, the brunette sighed and lowered his head.

"Just go ahead and say it, I look like shit, thanks."

Fishing his hand into his pocket, the teen didn't know that the alpha had seen everything last night and was here to confront him about it. Right now all Stiles wanted to do was go home and slump onto his bed and just fall asleep and be happy in his dreams.

But deep down Stiles knew with Derek sitting there he was not going home, something told Stiles that he was in for a very very long night. He really just wanted to go home, but no there was a pack meeting and the look on Derek's face told him something was up. Just his luck the one time he wanted to just relax he couldn't.


	3. The Plan

**Okay so I still do not own anything Jeff Davis is the founder and creator of Teen wolf. This is an AU version story were Derek's Family is still very much alive. **

He slowly made his way over to Derek's car. He walked right up to the window and stared at Derek for a long moment before he spoke in a low voice.

"And What Brings you to the school on this fine Day Sour Wolf?"

Normally Derek would have growled at this but he new what Stiles had gone through the night before and well he didn't want to scare him any more than his father already had. Derek was use to Stiles always using sarcasm and wit as a form of Self defense so when he spoke he spoke in a softer ton than he normally would have.

"Mom asked me to bring you by early. Since we have a Pack meeting tonight, you will already be there so you wont be late this time. But she insisted that I bring you by early."

Stiles gave a silent frown and stifled a yawn. He knew at this point that Derek would probably just drag him into the car if he tried to get out of it so he sighed and walked back to his jeep he he throw the remaining things he had in and closed the door then locked it. He walked back over to Derek's car and opened the passenger side he slide in and looked over at Derek.

"Look since I am coming early does that mean I can leave right after the meeting?"

Derek looked at Stiles he wanted to say no but he had a feeling Stiles would just jump out and say forget it and take off. He shock his head. Another thing that was bugging him was Stiles using so few words. Anyone that new Stiles knew that he never stopped talking but at this moment it felt like he was forcing Stiles to talk. This was not his human, his human was broken and this caused his wolf to whimper. In this moment Derek chose to be honest with Stiles.

"That Stiles will be up to Mom, she really does want to talk talk to you."

He at this point also chose to leave off that this was his idea and that he was going to do anything he could to keep Stiles safe from now on. And yes that ment safe from his father as well. So with out another word he started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. He didn't give Scott, Isaac,Boyd or Allison a second look even though they gave him a look that said, 'Where the hell are you taking Stiles' his pack would find out later that Stiles was okay. He turned out onto the road and then finally after leaving the school behind him he spoke up again.

"Stiles it's really important that you do not tell the others you are going early. We, we can't have them show up. That would just upset mom, and well trust me we don't want her upset about anything. Can you do that for me?"

He asked hoping that Stiles would understand and not say anything or make up a lie if any of the pack text him asking why he was with Derek. Derek understood that for Stiles to lie to the others that it was hard on him, but in this case Derek really had no choice but to ask him to lie. It was let his pack get in the way or help his human and well he would chose Stiles every time hands down.

"Yeah sure man I wouldn't want your mom to Wolf out on anyone. I didn't plan on telling Scott anyway, I left my cell in the jeep. I didn't plan on getting any calls or texts."

Derek gave a small smile. That was more than Stiles had said since he walked over and started talking. But he wouldn't get excited till he really got his human talking again. He also couldn't help but smile at the though of what Stiles said about his mom wolfing out. Shaking his head slightly he turned on to the dirt path to the Hale house.

"No wonder I didn't hear it go off. You didn't want to talk to anyone or you just felt having the cell would distract you more than you normally are?"

He was not poking fun at Stiles he just new that the human got distracted a lot. And Sure enough he got a look like awe you know me so well from Stiles. He was sure that Stiles was about to say something, he watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles mouth opened then closed several times before he sat back and remained silent. So Derek spoke up again.

"Also mom is not that Scary wolfs out, Remember before I became Alpha because my dad stepped down and passed it on to me? Well Mom has the same blue eyes, only she does not wolf out fully, when she shifts her facial fetters do not change. I think she wills them to stay the same. She's always been overly good at keeping her wolf in control."

Derek noticed the smile that formed on Stiles lips and as that smile formed Derek's wolf started to calm down. Even though he new that Stiles was not better yet, he still felt a little happy knowing that the teen could still smile that smile that Derek loved. And like before he watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles mouth opened a few times and then finally words started coming out and Derek sighed just slightly.

"To answer your first question Derek. I just didn't want to bring it. I mean Scott will see me at the pack meeting what ever he has to say can wait till then. I don't really need it with me this time. And Second, I do remember I remember quite well, like the day at the school after you got shot. I still can't believe you wanted me to cut off your arm. Back to the point at hand. I have never seen your mom wolfed out, but I bet that is were you get your control from. The few times I have encountered her, you are a lot like her. Your not much like your father no you brother Will is more like your father. But you, you stand out for being different Derek. Different can be a really good thing if you look at it."

Derek stopped the car in the drive next to Kurt's car and looked over. He was in a slight State of shock. That was the most Stiles had really said in a while and well it caught him off guard. He was prepared for Stiles to give an answer like Derek use to. Two or three words then close off again. But nope he just started and didn't stop till he wanted to, and for that he was glad. After a few minutes lost in though he finally shock his head and gave a light chuckle.

"To be honest Stiles I always though your cell was attached to your pocket so it was a little of a shock. But that is not a bad thing, we have always been able to reach you no matter what. That says a lot right there. Chopping my arm off would have been better than dying. I was needed at the time, but I am glad Scott showed up with the bullet and you didn't have to. I would have missed my arm. After so many years you kind of grow attached to your limbs, I probably would have regretted it after words. You probably will one day, Will has really been getting on her nerves these days. Hes not like Laura, Kurt or I. He is not Training like he should, just last week he wolfed out on one of his friends and mom had to make up a lie about how hes good at magic tricks. You should have seen her that day, dad had to take and take will out of the house till mom cooled off. It was bad, and the sad part is he knows not to push her and he still does it anyway. Should I thank you for that or should I be a little offended that you think that?"

Derek chuckled some as he opened his door and got out, he was fallowed by Stiles getting out right after. Derek stopped in front of his car, he looked a head and sat on the hood. He was not ready just yet to give stiles to his mom just yet so he was going to wait just a little longer before he took his human inside. Funny how is wolf always though of Stiles as his human and Derek had always just agreed with it because it was true one day he would be Derek's human, or at lest Derek hoped so. He couldn't imagine his life with out his mate being part of it. Soon he was pulled from his thoughts by Stiles voice.

"I always though it was to Derek but I guess things change over time. We all change some for the better like you and some for the worst, Like Jackson turning into the Lizard king. Derek I will always come when you or any of the others in the pack call. I may be only good for Research most of the time but I do like being able to help when I can. I wouldn't have chopped your arm off Derek, Even though you threatened I still would have taken and paused until Scott finally did show up. Well if I do, I hope your there so that I can hide behind you. Momma Wolf's are scary when they are mad. Well Derek not all can be like you. It's a good thing that your like your mother Derek, It makes you stand out. Makes you different from the rest of your family."

Derek watched Stiles standing next to his hood and he stood up and nodded. He new that Stiles was right about everything he had just said and Jackson being the Kanima who would have though things would change so drastically. He never though that human love could do something like that. He did however hope that one day Stiles could feel the same love for him as Lydia felt for Jackson. Shaking his head he started walking towards the door.

"Change is good Stiles, just remember that, some times change has to happen for us to grow and help us find safety in life. That is the thing Stiles I know you will always come when we call. That is why your the most important member of the Pack because you really do honestly care what happens to us. Not only the Werewolf members but you care about the human members as well. That is a rare to find in a human Stiles. That is one thing that I have faith wont ever change about you. Mom wouldn't hurt you Stiles, she thinks of you as her own. Meaning you would be safe. Hearing that from you Stiles means a lot. Most people see the Big Bad wolf, they do not see what you see and for that I am thankful. Come on before mom comes out and drags you in."

He gave a small chuckle. Stiles ran the catch up and walked up to the porch with him. He was lost in though, for now he would let the things Derek was saying go but later he would have a nice long talk about everything, After all Derek was not being the Derek he knows. Then again Stiles had learned that Derek was always different around the Pack and him and when he was with his family and around Stiles. Kind of like when Stiles was at a pack meeting or on a mission he had to be the sourwolf and broody.

Derek reached the porch and opened the front door and stepped aside, Stiles how was still very much lost in his thoughts walked through the door fallowed by Derek. It was not till the door closed with a load Clicking sound that Stiles finally came out of his thoughts only to be greeted by a Pair of bright eyes that matched the Broody Were-wolfs next to him. There stood Derek's mother, she was a little shorter than Derek, with long black flowing hair down past her waist that hung in waves. Her skin matched Derek's tanned skin and her face was lite up like it was Christmas and she was about to open gifts with the family.

Before Stiles could say anything, he was pulled in to a bone crushing hug. He immediately hugged her back ignoring the pain he felt from the night be-fores beating. Derek gave his mother a look telling her to be careful and he watched her loosen her grip immediately. After a few moments she let go of Stiles and smiled.

"I am so glad Derek was able to bring you by early. He did say you love to help if its needed and My dear boy I desperately need your help. He also told me you cook, Would you mind helping me cook for the pack meeting? I can imagine your dreadfully tired, and would understand if you wish to rest instead."

Stiles looked over at Derek giving him the 'you promised never to tell I could cook look' before turning back to Derek's mother and smiled. He would gladly help her, Derek could have just told him his mom wanted some help with the cooking for the pack he didn't have to be all cryptic.

"I would be happy to help. Derek knows better than anyone that when they pack needs something they can call. That means you to, any of you could call and i would be here to help."

With that he walked to the kitchen leaving Derek and Emily Hale standing there. He went to work on what ever needed work, since Emily had already started with Derek earlier stiles just puttered around with a few things till Emily came in.

"Derek your father is up stairs he wishes to speak to you. About what we talked about earlier, I filled him in he has also Had Laura set up one of the gest rooms for Stiles. I will talk to him while you talk to your father. You know there is a chance he will run, if he runs we may not be able to help him. But he trusts you and us so maybe we will get lucky and he will let us help him. But Derek you have to promise if he choses to go back you keep am eye on him but you do not lay a finger on his dad."

Derek's eyes had a sadness to them now as he nodded. He understood what his mother ment and well Werewolfs had a code just like hunters and he would fallow that code.

"Alright mom I promise, just do everything you can to get him to stay. I am going up now."

With that said both Hale's went different ways and set out on there missions.


	4. Stiles Choice

**Okay so I still do not own anything Jeff Davis is the founder and creator of Teen wolf. This is an AU version story were Derek's Family is still very much alive.  
I am so so sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I kept losing my work and then my net went down. again i am sorry. I as we speak have chapter five started.  
**

After the talk with her son Emily Hale walked back into the kitchen her mind set on three things. One she had to finish the pack dinner with Stiles. Two talk to stiles about the bruises. And three talk him into staying here and not go back to his abusive home. She clapped her hands at the challenge and smiled. She could do this. So with that said she walked behind the counter and looked at Stiles.

"Alright so can you chop these veggies up while I am putting the broth to the soup together. Also, Erica, Body, And Isaac all requested Stiles special Pizza now I am not sure what that is but they refused to let me order them one so apparently you make the perfect one or something. I have all the stuff you will need if you would be willing to make the Pizza for them."

Stiles gave a small smile and nodded and started to chop up the veggies he was asked to. He worked on the veggies while he though about the pizza he did love baking but why had they requested his. It was nothing special, all it was, was home made instead of take out. Ah maybe that is what made it so good or they just liked to suck up. Stiles finished the veggies and moved them to the stainless steal bowl next to the pan and then turned to Emily a big smile played across his lips.

"I would be happy to make them my pizza though I am not sure why they want it to bad. Its nothing special just a pizza. But sure I can make it for them. I will start working on that right away."

He spoke as he headed for the Ice box and started getting the things he would need for the pizza out. He started putting the dough together when he heard Emily walk over and then felt her hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly away from the touch mentally kicking himself for it. Then he heard her speaking to him in that soft motherly voice and he sighed some.

"Stiles are you okay? You know you can tell me anything, I wont tell anyone. I do worry about you darling you seem slightly jumpy and I get the feeling your sore also."

Stiles gulped and stopped the mixing of the dough and looked at her. Stiles new just with the words 'stiles are you okay' that he was caught. That Derek's mother new something she shouldn't. Then things started floating into his mind. Derek showing up, coming early and it hit him like a light. Did Derek not want him to go home what was Derek playing at and should stiles wonder more. He took a deep breath and sighed. And right at this moment he felt really bad for what he was about to do.

"Yes I am okay You just startled me. When I get in to cooking I really get in to it. I know Emily and I thank you for that, You and Mr Hale have been here a lot for me and I do thank you from the bottom of my heart. But this problem no one can help me with."

He was not lying when he said that. What could she or even Derek do against his dad nothing because he was the law of the town and that made things even harder. He couldn't let Derek or his family get in trouble just for helping him. He looked down.

"Things at home are not going so well. So yes I am sore and if you could help you know I would let you but in this case no one can help me. Not since it's my fault that everything is happening and that it's my fault for what happened."

Stiles was surprised by Emily wrapping her arms around him lightly hugging him close to her. He hugged her back and in that moment he made the chose. If she was willing to help him he would accept that help and not turn away. He was quite for a long moment and then he heard her break the silence.

"You know Stiles you don't have to go back there. Your welcome here. No one can hurt you if your hear. Not even someone your close to can hurt you as long as your hear. We will cross any other bridges when they come but Stiles you do have a safe place you can stay. Some were you wont have to worry or flinch or jump or be covered in bruises. Yes I can smell the blood that is close to the surface of the bruises that is how I know about them."

Stiles was shocked at how honest she was being with him she was not kidding around or pulling any lies out of the bag and now he felt bad he had more or less lied to her. That's about when he felt his protective shield go down and he felt into her embrace again and for the first time cried. He honestly cried. After a short time and her hand rubbing soothing circles in his back he spoke softly.

"But he has a right to hit me every night. I am the reason my mom is dead. She died saving me and I am the reason my dad is slowly drinking himself to death. The beatings the bruises they are all my own fault, I deserved everything I have gotten from my father. He always reminds me that yes I am the reason my mother is gone, that I am the reason he is alone and a drunk and also the reason for the beatings. I should have died that day not my mom, my dad would have been happy had it been me."

He whispered and then felt Emily pull back and cup his cheeks in her hands and then her making him look at her. He made eye contact and could tell there was a storm brewing in her eyes. Yes something was going on in those eyes. He had a feeling he would be hearing what it was very soon as well.

"Stiles Stilinski Do not ever let anyone tell you that you are the reason your mother died. She was protecting you. If it had been me I would have done the same thing. A mother will do anything for her children, even if it means giving her life up for theirs. Stiles you father has no right to blame you for what happened, it would have happened even if it had not been to save you. At lest he didn't lose all of your mother. But he has no right to hit you either. After all he is the law here, there for he knows his own rights and that is not one of them. Now Stiles you have a choice. You can chose to stay here were you will be safe or go home. It's your chose and your chose alone, But we are all and yes I mean all scared and worried for you."

Stiles found himself still looking at Emily and nodded slowly. His chose already made, if they were this worried about him he could only image what was really going on in Derek's mind. Though he had unspoken feelings for the Broody alpha he never let known he never new Derek cared that much. He wondered in that moment and spoke before his brain could tell him to stop.

"I chose to stay, but tell me. Did Derek put you up to think?"

His question was short and to the point and the shock that showed on Emily's face told him the entire story. Yes it had been Derek and now he needed to have a nice long talk with the alpha. He would not let the alpha get away with out telling him the real reason for bringing him here. He was going to make the alpha himself sweat a little. His mind already set.

"Don't tell Derek I agreed to stay. He's going to sweat a little for not just coming out and telling me the reason he was bringing me here in the first place."

He meant this he was a little mad that Derek didn't trust him enough to take and tell him from the start what was going on. But then The Alpha had not always been the most open of people around him either. He couldn't really complain he guessed. Then he heard snickering and looked. Emily was laughing the sadness and worry leaning her eyes. Then he heard breathless talking.

"You... Remind... Me... So... Much... Of... My... Self... At... Your...Age."

he listened as she breathed out and he couldn't help but chuckle himself. She seemed in much better spirit now that he had agreed to stay. So he turned back to his Pizza dough and started to roll it out. Once the dough was rolled out to his liking he took and put a think layer of sauce on the dough once the sauce as on he took the pepperoni out and started to apply it. He applied it in a think layer then added cheese and then another think layer of pepperoni then more cheese and to top it off he added parmigiano cheese.

After he finished he took and put it in the over on 450 and turned around to clean up his mess. It only took hi a few minutes to clean up everything them he felt Emily's hand on his shoulder again and looked over at her.

"Why don't you find Derek and you two can talk. I can finish up here."

Stiles looked at her reluctantly but she was already pushing him out of the kitchen. He was pushed until he was standing in the hallway looking up the stairs at a Derek that stood there as if waiting for him to come out of the kitchen. How long had he been there Stiles wondered. He looked back over his shoulder. And gave Emily a smile.

"45 minutes then turn the oven down to 350. Then it will cook for another 15 minutes. If you need any more help please call me."

He smiled and then watched Emily nod and show him away whit her hands. He shock his head and slowly made his way up the stairs. He was not as mad at Derek once he finally got to the top and stood in-front of him. His stood there for a long moment before he let out a breath and sighed.

(Yes this one just kind of stops because it has to meet at the end on the second part. Meaning At the end of Part two of this chapter will have them meeting at the top of the stairs after Derek has made his vow.)


	5. Derek's Vow

**Okay so I still do not own anything Jeff Davis is the founder and creator of Teen wolf. This is an AU version story were Derek's Family is still very much alive.  
I am so so sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I kept losing my work and then my net went down. again i am sorry. I as we speak have chapter five started.  
**

Chapter Five:

Derek's Vow:

Derek Stood in his fathers study, his mind was every where while he waited for his father to come in from talking with his uncle Peter. Derek waited for only about 15 minutes though it felt more like 15 hours as he though about everything that was going to be happening. His mother in the kitchen talking to Stiles about staying here, him talking to his dad about how they could protect Stiles if his dad showed up. He didn't hear his dad walk in as he made a vow to himself.

"I will do what ever it takes to keep him safe even if it kills me."

He was looking out the window once again. He had no idea his father was standing there watching him. Not until he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. Some were-wolf ears you have bud didn't even hear your dad come in. Then with out Derek saying anything his father spoke.

" I know you want to save him Derek, but if he chooses to back there is nothing we can do about that. It is his choice in the end. But your vow, is noble Son. Have you though about when you are going to tell him hes your mate? You can't let your wolf keep suffering just because you want to protect him from your self as well. You know you would never hurt him, Your wolf would never hurt him either."

Derek shrugged he had though so long about telling stiles everything. From him being his mate to him know that his dad was abusing him. How do you tell the one person you would do anything for that you know about what has been happening to him on top of the fact that he just happens to be your mate as well. And pulling himself form his thoughts he spoke to his father.

" I know Dad, it's just I wish there was more I could do. What is the good of being a were-wolf if I can not even save him from his own dad? I will protect him dad even if he goes back I will find a way to protect him. No mom thinks it would be better to hit him with one at a time. And I believe she is right dad, it just might be better to wait till he has come to terms with us knowing that his dad has been abusing him. Mom is going to work on that while we talk. I just hope that he takes it better from her than he would have from me. My wolf will be happy as long as he is safe for now. I can take him not knowing for a while at lest until hes safe and away from the abuse. That is what is important right now."

Derek watched his father how had a look that said. 'You're right kid but one day soon he will find out.' And Derek new this was true he just hoped that it was by him that Stiles found out the truth. His father made his way over slowly looking to his son as though he had years and years of advice to give in just a short time. Like it was a matter of life and death and for stiles one day that could be true if he choose to go back to his dad.

"Alright Kid look, you have choices to make, You have already made the choice that you will protect him no matter what. That is what a Mate would do, showing your protective side and being there for the one you love, even if that person does not know yet. I know Stiles thinks you are a big bad wolf but Derek you have to show him your not. Show him the Derek you show me and your mother and your siblings. With your pack being the big bad Alpha works but stiles hes human Derek. He needs you to be You with him not the Alpha were-wolf. His room is set up, I am sure you already heard him agree. I am also sure you can play along while he makes you think hes not. But Show him the Derek your mother and I know and love. Be the young man we raised you to be with him."

Derek looked at his father. Was his father really telling him to let his guard down and really be himself. One thing the Hale parents always made a point of was telling there children not to open up to much not to show who they really were to anyone out side the pack even if they were pack to still keep somethings to there self. Derek had chosen to keep his softer side hidden from his pack because they could easily push him over if they new. But here his dad was telling him to open up and show stiles the real him. Would he be able to do that? Could he do that? So many things started to go through his mind at that moment.

Now looking at the floor Derek had a choice of his own to make. Show stiles the real Derek Hale or let him keep thinking that Derek had only the one setting Sour wolf. In a flash of thoughts Derek's mind was set his father was right. Stiles needed to know that Derek Cared needed to see the real Derek. As much as Derek wanted to keep stiles thinking he was the big bad alpha he had to show the younger male that he was more than just the alpha that he cared and would always care. So with that though in mind he looked back up and smiled at his father. His dad had always been one of the smartest men he new aside from his uncle peter.

"I think you are right dad. Stiles needs to see the real Derek Hale. I do not want to shock him though. Hes use to me being Mr Broody, growly sour wolfie. A sudden change my spook him but you are right dad I do need to show him and that I will do."

He pulled his dad in to a hug and stood there a moment his dad wrapped his arms around his son instantly and patted his back slowly. Derek took this moment to whisper to his father.

"Thank you dad for everything. I don't think I could have done this with out you and mom's help."

He felt his dad let go and his dad held him at arms length. Smiling at him, He was proud of the young man his son had become and how willing he was to do anything for his mate. He smiled again.

"You know that your mother and I will always help you as much as we can, just like we did with the others. And you know we both love Stiles like one of our own we will do anything we can do to help you keep him safe. No get out of here Stiles is heading up the stairs you may want to show him around the upstairs a little more maybe the room he will be staying in to."

His dad clapped him on the back and then pushing him out the door and closing it behind him. Derek turned and looked at the door and grumbled.

"yeah okay nice talking to you to dad."

He heard his dad snickering on the other side of the door and he just shock his head. Only his dad could do something with a completely straight face and then snicker about it later. He shock his head again and then walked to the stair case were he waited, it didn't take long for him to spot stiles coming from the kitchen. A small smile crossed his lips as he watched the younger male tell his mother orders on the pizza.

He watched Stiles slowly make his way up the steps and soon enough he was standing in-front of him. He heard the sigh that stiles let out and shock his head some. He wanted Stiles to feel safe but he new that the younger male didn't not yet any way. So he put his hand out slowly and smiled some.

"Come on then. I was told I should show you around the upstairs since you have never really been to this part of the house yet."

He felt stiles take his hand more than see him take it but the hold the younger male had on his hand told him he was shaking some. He wanted to reasure him so he gave it a small squeeze and then started down the hall, he passed His siblings rooms and his mom and dads and went to another flight of stairs. This flight was shorter only five stairs up, The hall was short and two doors were in the hall. Derek lead the way to the first door and opened it. He flipped the light switch, it was decorated for a younger male, they had done a good job decorating it. He turned to Stiles and motioned him in.

Stiles took a few steps and walked in the room looking around. The place was nice cozy and large very large. He guessed the two rooms upstairs took up the entire floor. At the fare side of the room there were three doors. One that lead to the closet one that lead to a rather large bathroom and the other to the room next door. He pushed the door open and stared. He turned to Derek who gave a small smile. And walked over flipping the switch to his light his room was light up, the walls were painted Charcoal gray, with a black carpet black bed and shits even the blanket was black.

Derek walked in and sat down on the bed and looked at him. He had some explaining to do now he new that and he motioned stiles over to him to sit. Which Stiles did with out question, soon Derek found himself sitting with stiles on his bed he turned some and looked over.

"They though if your room was the one connected to mind it would be easier for you and easier for me to reach you if you needed anything. So since we didn't use this room even though there are a number of empty ones on the second floor we all though it was better. And I know mom talked to you and what ever your choice I will understand, but know I will do what ever it take to keep you safe now."

Derek took a deep breath and waited for stiles to say or do anything something that could show what he was going to do. At the moment stiles still just looked shocked and some what scared. Derek found himself looking down. That is until stiles had his hand again and squeezed it. Derek looked back up to him and found the younger male smiling at him. This shocked Derek his mouth fell open and he stared.

"Derek, This is amazing. Thank you, you don't have to do this for me though. I am just the human pack member remember nothing special."

His mouth fell open more. He couldn't believe stiles though of himself as just the human pack member. He was so much more than that, so very very much more and now Derek's speaking before his mind can catch up.

"stiles you are so much more than just the human pack member. You are special in so many ways. Stiles your special to me. You always have been special to me you always will be special to me. Stiles you, will see one day after all this is done and your in a better place just how special you are to be but I think one shock and superise is enough for you for one day."

Derek got the 'you can not say stuff like that then just stop dude look' he chuckled waiting for the younger male to speak. Which he did soon after.

"Derek you can't just say stuff like that and then not tell me. Derek I am fine, you can tell me just out with it man out with it."

Derek's mouth once again fell open and he sighed. Stiles always was good at catching on to things. He new one day that stiles would catch him and this time it was his own damn fault. He shock his head and stood up walking over to his desk he looked back.

"It's hard to explain Stiles, But you mean a lot more to me than you just being pack."

He walked back over and Knelled down in-front of Stiles resting his hands on his thighs as he looked up at the younger male before he chose to speak again he wanted to get his mind straight. He though over what he would say for a good few minutes then spoke again.

"You see Stiles, we, were-wolfs have was is called mates. Not all of use find out mates and to be honest it is very rare for our kind to find there mate. My dad is My mom's and Stiles you are mine. I didn't want to tell you because well you are already going through a lot at the moment and well you didn't need that added to your list of things."

He took a deep breath then looked into stiles eyes and then stood up he sat back on the bed and just waited for stiles to understand what he had just said.

(Yes again it just stops. I am so evil, it will pick up here on chapter 6. But chapter six will show more of the pack also bring back John Stilinski. )


	6. Sorry I have not updated yet

I am sure you are all wondering why I have not updated. I do say sorry, I promised you all two chapters at a time. But at the moment I am still trying to get over losing my uncle. He passed away on 2/12/13. I hope you can all forgive me and I will work and go my best to get you a update really soon. I have to redo it all because I lost it all when my old laptop also died. So I have to find my only Office Suite 3.3 down load that is hard I have not been able to locate it. But I will do my best to get an update to you as soon as I can. And I am hoping to get back on track and post you all two chapters at a time again. Thank you to everyone that has Favorited and reviewed and read this. When I started I didn't think anyone would like it. So I thank you all.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I will update again as soon as I have the next insolent.


	7. All Hell Breaks Lose

**I do not own Teen Wolf, This is an AU Derek/Stiles (Sterek) Story. I will take and keep going if people so chose me to. But I just wanted to try my hand in something new. Again I do not Own Teen Wolf Jeff Davis does. Also I am really new at this so if I have done anything wrong, I am deeply sorry.**

Chapter Six

All Hell Breaks lose

Stiles at first was confused at to what Derek was saying to him. And slowly his mind pieced together every thing Derek had just said to him. He remembered reading something about Were-wolfs and there mates in one of his Were-wolf books. As what Derek had just told him sank in he turned so his knee was pulled up on the bed and looked at the older male.

"You say mate, Derek how long have you know I was your mate? Telling me sooner would have saved us a lot of messes. Why did you really keep it from me for so long?"

Derek frowned he was looking down at his hands now. They where shaking slightly as he finally looked back up to the younger male. He had no idea how to answer that. He had always known. From the first time he saw Stiles which mind you had not really been that day in the woods. He had seen him with his dad many times before Stiles mother had died. Before his father became abusive. He opened his mouth to speak and it snapped back shut.

Derek finally reached his hand over and took Stiles hand in his and sighed. How could he tell Stiles that he has known since before Stiles mother passed away. No he would leave that part out, unless his wolf had other plans. One thing he had always found was it was hard to hide anything from Stiles. Even if it was something he needed to hide. Finally this time when his mouth opened he spoke.

"I have known for a long time. Since the first time I saw you, and no Stiles that was not that day Scott was looking for his inhaler. I wont say when, you are already enough shaken with out me adding to it. But I have known for a long time and my original reason not telling you is because you have been chasing Lydia since 3rd grade I honestly though you where straight. Then I heard you one day asking Scott and Jackson's friend Danny if they found you attractive and it made me wonder."

With out another word Derek made a move to leave the younger male to his thoughts, when he tried to let go of Stiles hand the younger male held on tighter. If Derek had wanted to he could have pulled away but he let Stiles pull him in closer. He felt the younger male wrap his arms around him and Derek wrapped his arms back around Stiles. His inner wolf humming in contentment all the while.

(. This next part took me forever to really muster up so please bare that in mind when reading. This is a pan over part. We are leaving Stiles and Derek in the hale house to see what good Old Papa Stilinski is up to. )

John Stilinski throw the empty Jack Daniels bottle against the wall, when it hit the bottle exploded in a shower of sparkling glass shards making tinkling sounds as they hit the floor. He stood up on wobbling legs and went to get another bottle. Only to be stopped by a rather large buff man. How had the man gotten in, he had no clue but he grumbled about people braking into the sheriffs house and how he needed new locks and where his worthless little piece of shit son was.

He made his way over on wobbly legs and growled. The man stood taller, with broad shoulders and a deep tan like he worked out side. Soon two more men joined him. One seemed younger not much older than stiles if that and the other older like John. He puffed up and growled out a warning. He slurred as she spoke.

"Looooo I donno whoooo you thin you aare but ge out."

Yes anyone could tell that good old John Stilinski was the smartest man in the world. All three men stood there ground. All three growled to match the growling Sheriff and gave the man a pointed stair. It was the older man who stepped forward, his eyes glowed he wanted to make a point to the man who had been abusing Stiles. Derek's father to another step forward his fangs elongating and he spoke clean and clear.

"Listen Stilinski, Your son wont be home tonight, in fact he wont be home until you clean up your act. If I catch you near him. My sons and I will rip your throat out with our teeth. Your never going to hurt that boy again. You can come and get him when you've sobered up and realized that just because Mary is gone, does not mean it was Stiles fault. You can't keep blaming him for something you missed. Or have you forgotten John, She was out taking you your dinner when she was killed. Making Stiles believe she died of Cancer was pretty easy since he was so young. But it's time for you to come clean and realized had it not been for you, she would still be here."

Yes The man new his words were harsh and hard but someone had to say it. And his words earned him a very sloppy knuckle sandwich. He probably would have taken and punched the man back if he had not deserved that hit. But he could see John sober up very fast and the next words that came from the mans lips where full of venom.

John know recognized the men as Derek Hale's father and two of his brothers. His best guess would be the shaggy blondeish one was Aaron the one not much older than Stiles and the big one with the shoulders from hell must be Kurtis. Leaving John staring down Derek's father.

"Oh I will get Stiles back, Just you wait. And you Hale can leave how you came unless you want a bullet between your eyes. Don't you ever come here talking like that again. And its my business how I raise my son not yours."

At this a growl emitted from Aaron and Kurtis. This time it was the younger one that stepped up Aaron who spoke next. And Damn did he have something to say.

"Look Stilinski, Your hurting Stiles for false reason's, And by hurting Stiles your hurting my brother. And when you mess with my brother you mess with all of us. Just be glad we came and my mother didn't. You never wanna mess with a momma wolf who's young you have messed with unknowingly. You had my brother in tears. Meaning we are the nice ones. Mess with Stiles again and your will live to regret it because it wont be us at your door next time. It will be here."

With that the Hales left the Stilinski house with some of Stiles cloths and belongings. John was left very much sobered up now and foaming at the mouth. He pulled his cell out and called Chris, he had plans to go out fishing with the man this weekend. The phone only rang three times before chris picked up.

"Hello John, What do you need friend."

John sighed and started cleaning up the glass from the bottle as he spoke.

"Remember those bullets you asked me if I wanted some of?"

there was a long pause. The silence was almost deafening to the man.

"Yeah I remember I have a box for you if you want them. You should have taken them when I warned you about what was really happening in Beacon Hills."

John gave a sour chuckled and he new that Chris was right. But at the time he was mostly bent on what he was doing. And he was going to show Stiles what it would be to go behind his back like he did. This time John would show him who the real boss was. Yeah that's what he would do.

"I need them can you drop them off for me I have some business I need to handle."

"Alright John I will drop them off and leave them in your cruser. What ever your going to do just be careful there is a lot more dangers things out then than a thug."

After that the line went dead, John cleaned up the rest of the glass and went to change cloths. He would be a son of a bitch if he was going to let a bunch of mangy mutts take his son away. With that though in mind John went out to his car and found what he needed in side. The man got in loaded his gun with the wolfs bane bullets and then pulled out. He had a bottle of Whiskey he was working on while he drove.

Not even 20 minutes later John pulled up to the Hale house. He got out throwing his now Empty Whiskey bottle on the ground and then walked up to the hale house. It was only a little after 4 pm so the light was still shinning bright, but john new the bigger hales where all out patrolling.

"Can I help you?"

Derek's mother announce as she walk out the door and drop the large yellow bag on the pourch. Something doesn't feel right, what's wrong?

"Hale, who the fuck do you think you are?"

Stiles father asks as he makes his way up the steps. The man held a gun aiming it at Derek's mother.

"I want my son now."

Oh no was all Stiles though as he ran down the stairs. Derek had already left to partol leaving it only his mother, The young members and Stiles.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing in this god forsaken place. MOVE IT NOW!"

Stiles gulped. "I-I-I." Stiles gulped again. He stumbles towards Stiles and grabs his arm tightly.

Please don't hurt me, I've done nothing wrong. John Dragged stiles off the pourch and throw in in the cruser firing one warning shot before he got in and speed off. The ride to the house was short even for his father in his drunken state. The car stopped and again Stiles felt that tight grip yanking him out of the car. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." He stammered as he was drapped into the house.

"Like hell it won't." His grip on Stiles arm tightens and he slams him against the wall. Stiles wince in pain and that makes him laugh.

You Bastard

You Sick Bastard

"I'm sorry, please, please." It's so hard to keep the tears from coming, but he won't cry, not in-front of him. he swear he wouldn't give this bastard the pleasure in seeing him cry.

"Please what?" His hand closes over Stiles throat and he close his eyes tightly.

What happened to the caring man who always hugged him when he was little, the man who promised not to let anyone hurt him, he think's that includes you're self. How can someone change so quickly?

"No." he say, barely a whisper.

He laughs again. "Wrong answer." He picks him up by the neck. Oh Gods, it hurts so bad. Stiles hands try to pry his off but he can't, Stiles is not strong enough. Now the tears are flowing freely down his face.

No.

No crying.

Stiles hears him laugh once more as he flings his body easily across the room and he lands, stomach first, onto the table, smashing it from his body weight and the force of his throw. The glass vase that once rested peacefully on the table is now smashed under him, the shards of glass cutting his skin. Something warm runs down his face.

Blood.

His forehead is cut open and he can tell that the shard of glass that cut his forehead is still in the cut.

"Clean this damn mess that you made up." He commands and Stiles hears him walk away. A door opens and closes and stiles know he is in his room. He's probably minutes away from passing out.

Stiles pushed myself up from the broken table and glass and make his way towards his bathroom. His head, his arms, His legs hell, his body, it feels as if he'd been split in two, maybe three. Oh hell, he feel like he'd been chopped up into bite size pieces.

He stumble into the bathroom and examine himself in the mirror. A bruise is forming around his neck and a large gash is cut into his forehead. No surprises there. Stiles spot's the glass in his gash and slowly pull it out.

It hurts like a bitch.

When it is finally out his blood covers it and he drop it in the waste basket. He quickly pull out the shards of glass from his arms, legs, and stomach. He had cuts all over from the glass that hates him so. Stiles rinsed them with water and then clean them with peroxide. If they didn't already hurt enough, now there stinging my skin to no end. It's hard to bite back the tears from the stinging pain, but he manage.

After the stinging stops he goes back out to the broken table and vase. He picked up the shards and in the process pock himself a couple of times. He throw them away and drag the peices of the table outside to the dumpster.

He'd have to buy a new table tomorrow. Oh goo-die When he finish disposing of the table and gathering all of the glass he can find he head's towards his room. He wish this pain would go away and leave him alone. But of course, that is out of the question.

Stiles silently open his door and walk in. He close it, if possible, even quieter. He walk to his bed and fall onto his back, in attempt not to cause anymore harm to his stomach with it's many cuts.

He wince in pain.

Apparently flopping onto his bed wasn't the brightest idea. Who cares? He sure didn't. Not anymore. He crawl up to his pillow and laid his head down on it. Maybe sleep will ease the pain. It's worth a try, even though he already know it wouldn't. He needed to convince himself though, tell himself the pain will leave and everything will be okay.

Feh. Nothing will ever be okay. Okay has flown out the window and far away from him. He hug his pillow and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take his scenes 'Everything will be okay.' he tell's himself. 'One day I'll be dead.'

Stiles didn't know how long he slept before he heard it. He turned over after hearing the door and looked at the clock.

It read.

8:30

He hears the door creaked open behind him. He turned around to see his father stumbling in with his hand behind his back. Stiles was still in bed. But Jumped up as fast as his already wounded body would let him.

"Stiles." He slurred. He was defiantly wasted.

"Yeah." He said a little unsure.

"Come here."

He slowly walked over to him. "Yeah."

Suddenly the hand behind his back was in-front of him and before he could react his right arm was cut. In his hand was a 7 inch knife.

He grabbed his bleeding arm but it was to long for his hand to cut looked about 9 inches long and maybe an inch deep.

He swung the knife at him again and cut him across the stomach. he gasped and bent over but jumped back before he could stab him in the back.

Stiles pushed him to the side and ran out the door. He heard him yelling and cursing his name as He ran down the stairs and soon heard his footsteps close behind him.

Stiles flannel was quickly drenched in the crimson red liquid.

He ran out into the yard and to his surprise there was no one there. Not even the the nosy people next door. Oh great. Tonight's the night they decide to not be around. He pushed passed the doors and ran down the street. Once again, no one.

"Get your fucking ass back here." My father yelled.

'Right away.' He thought and quickened his pace. He saw an alley way half a block away and decided it would be easy for him to escape if he went through it.

He looked behind him while he turned into the alley way.

Bad mistake.

he looked forward and then stopped perfectly still as He saw what was in-front of Him.

A chain fence.

Wait. A chain fence. He'd just climb it. He'd done it before.

Stiles run up to it and jump as high as he could and grab onto it. He let out a scream in pain as he remember the gash in his arm and stomach. Stiles almost grabbed his right arm but had to keep holding on and try to ignore the pain but the burning in his stomach is not making it any easier.

Stiles start climbing slowly and he's nearly to the top. His left hand grabs the bar at the top and he slowly pull himself up.

Someone grabs his leg and pulls hard. His left arm is yanked away from the bar leaving his right hand holding on. Stiles scream as he feel the gash open and the blood drips to the ground. Stiles felt a stabbing pain in his leg and realize that now it has been stabbed along with his arm and stomach.

Stiles hand slips and he fall to the ground, his back making contact with the concrete with a sickening thud. Stiles look up to see nothing but range on his father's face. He raises the knife above his head and then brings it down quickly.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly and wait for the final blow but it never comes. Stiles hears a grunt and the sound of trash cans being crashed into. Someone warm then picked him up.

"Stiles." A soft voice comes. It's a male and it sounds familiar.

He open his eyes slowly to meet beautiful blue/green/gray/hazel ones. He blink a couple of times as his mind tries to comprehend the man.

The loss of blood is making him dizzy and tired. He slowly closed his eyes and whisper.

"D-D-Der ek."

The next thing Stiles new he woke up shooting up right in bed screaming. Not because of a nightmare no nothing like that he was not dreaming that his own father was going to kill him or anything like that. No he could just push the smell of fear off as sudden pain flashing through his body and the two strong hands pushing him back.

"Stiles, Stiles cam down your safe, Just lay back and rest you are hurt pretty bad please."

there was a slight whimpering in the room, When stiles eyes focused finally he spotted Scott in one corner, Isaac next to the bed, Erica behind him and Boyd holding Erica to his chest. Letting out a soft sigh he laid back as Scott's mom walked over. She held clean bandages and cleaning stuff. Derek was growling even though Stiles new that Derek new Melissa would not hurt him.

"Derek I need to change his bandages, why don't you and the others go get him something to eat."

At this all of them growled aside from Scott. But Stiles just closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow. He didn't want to hear them growling, his mind was still fuzzy the only thing he really remembered was what his dad did. And he vagley remembered Derek coming and saving him.

Once the room was empty Melisa when to work. She remains silent until she finished then she spoke.

"Stiles why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you come to me or Scott?"

Stiles pulled the pillow into his arms and curled up. He had only one answer. Yes john had abused him but he was still his father and he was the only thing Stiles had left. He had no where else to go no he had to live with what was happening.

"I couldn't, I had no place to go, and you know he was not always like that. He use to love me and protect me. I think he just lost his way."

Melisa frowned but took the answer and kissed Stiles forehead before she left the room, Only to be replaced by Derek. His savoir. Yes one Derek Hale had come to his Rescue even though he had no clue how Derek new where he was.

Stiles didn't know when it happened but everything went dark after Derek came back. Like Stiles had the strength to sleep now that he was not alone. He felt the bed move some and he rolled so he was curled up against Derek. He was cold so the warmth from Derek really helped.

Later he heard whispered voices he could only guess to be the pack talking.

"Derek we can't just let him get away with hurting stiles like that we have to do something."

A growl rumbled in his ear and he felt the body close to him vibrating. But The boy in question was to tired to worry. After that it went silent.

"No Isaac we have to let stiles make that choice, If he wants to go against his father that is fine we will stand by him. But I was the only one that saw what happened. Hes the Sherriff it will be his word against all of ours. Stiles has to do this."

This caused none other than Erica one of the ones that like to push Stiles around to speak up. Derek was shocked at what the blond had to say and didn't tune her out.

"The hell he will get away with it. No one and I mean no one hurts pack and gets away with it. Yes I know Derek I pick on him and push him around but hes the batman to my Cat-women We have to do something."

After this Derek made them all leave he had things on his mind and at this moment he just wanted to think. All the pack members left the room aside from Scott who walked to the bed. He stood next to Derek and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving him Derek. I had no idea his dad was doing this to him. How could I be so blind some of the bruises he pushed off as sports related where in places that you don't get them in sports man. I was so caught up in everything else that I missed that my best friend and brother needed me."

At this Derek put his hand over Scott's and squeezed it. Yes the big bad Derek hale squeezed his hand. And then looked over to the younger male on his right and sighed. Stiles would be fine now he was not letting him out of his side any time soon.

"It's okay Scott we all sometimes miss what is really in front of our faces. Look how long I have missed what was really going on at the stilinski house. And I am an alpha. You are young and your going to make a lot more mistakes before you are grown up and Stiles he wont hold those mistakes against you and Neither will I. Your a good friend to him, ya sometimes you forget he needs you but that is where the rest of us will pick up and remind him that you love him and care and will forget a lot more still but will be there when it counts."

Was Derek really being this sweet and nice to a beta. Yes he was how was he supposed to show leader ship if he was speaking so kind and calm to a beta that was not really even part of his pack. And what happened next would shock him even more.

"Hes your mate isn't he Derek? And if that is the case then hes part of your pack and if hes part of your pack then I want you to be my Alpha. Stiles is like my brother and well I want to be there for him."

Derek just nodded how could this no brain twirp know that Stiles was his mate. Perhaps it was the way he left Stiles curl into him. Perhaps it was the fact that Derek had saved him and promised to stand by him but he sighed and finally started speaking again.

"yes he is, and just like I told him earlier I have known for a long time. I have known since the moment I saw him and no it was not in the woods when you where looking for your inhaler. I saw him long before that. Go get some rest you will train with the rest of the pack tomorrow, While I help my mom get Stiles set up here. I sent your mom home she will be coming by again tomorrow to change his bandages again but for now just rest."

With that said Scott gave a short nod and left the room. Derek shifted some and laid down pulling stiles in close to him but being careful not to hurt him any more than he already wast. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger male's forehead whispered a good night then closed his eyes.

(So I hope this makes up a little for not posting in a while. This chapter is the longest one yet. It's 4269 words. I wanted to give you something longer because well because you have all been so patient with me and understanding. And I can't thank you all enough for that. Also let me know if I should keep going or just leave it at this. I think I will leave it up to your all if Stiles goes to the cops and turns his father in or if he just stays with Derek and the hales and leaves it at that. )


	8. The Discovery

**I do not own Teen Wolf, This is an AU Derek/Stiles (Sterek) Story. I will take and keep going if people so chose me to. But I just wanted to try my hand in something new. Again I do not Own Teen Wolf Jeff Davis does. Also I am really new at this so if I have done anything wrong, I am deeply sorry.**

Chapter 7

The Discovery.

The night went on with out a hitch or so it seemed. Everyone in the Hale house slept peacefully. That is until the glass shattering scream woke everyone up. Stiles was sitting up right his wounds broke up from his shocking jerk to an upright possion it did not help that he had been being held down some what by Derek. Not held down like most would think Derek mearly had his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles waist avoiding any and all wounds how he managed it no one would ever really know.

Derek jerked up at the sound of Stiles screaming and the smell of blood and put a hand on his shoulder. Now any normal person would calm down but considering what Stiles had been through the next thing that happened sent Derek literally sprolling off the bed and onto the floor. As soon as his hand touched the younger males shoulder, the younger male jerked his arm back and cough Derek off guard with a solid punch in the nose. Derek tumbled back and hit the floor with a load thump.

"Damn it Stiles that hurt. "

He grumbled and got up slowly rubbing his nose with one hand and his ass with the other. Okay he would give Stiles two things on this night. One the guy had one hell of a punch behind him and Two it's not just anyone that can catch Derek off guard like that and stiles had done it. He slowly sat back on the bed and reached his hand out slowly. He kept a good distance between them so there would not be a repeat of events his ass really could only take one fall tonight. Even though he is a were-wolf it still hurt until the abused flesh had a chance to heal its self. While he reached out to stiles he spoke.

"Stiles, it's me Derek. I am going to touch your cheek."

Derek rested his hand on stiles cheek slowly and the younger male in question melted into his touch. His eyes slowly focused and he looked to Derek. He was still very sleepy and his mind was still foggy. He scooted closer to Derek and wrapped his arms around the younger males waist. He was safe he was with Derek and all it had been was a dream. Yet his body still hurt like hell and he new that at lest that part of things had not been a dream. He soon felt Derek loop his arms around him and hug him tightly.

Derek couldn't help but Hug stiles back he wanted Stiles to feel safe. To not wake up screaming but deep down Derek new it would take Stiles a long time to feel like he could really honestly trust anyone. Let alone feel safe, after all his father had come here and taken stiles back and almost managed to kill him. From the moment he found him in the ally Derek had made a promise not to leave his side again. He had even worked it so that he would be with Stiles every moment. He had also worked it so that his brother brother Aaron, Scott, Isaac, jackson, and boyd would be watching him when he was in school. Derek honestly had it all worked out this time around.

Stiles was completely lost in though. He felt safe yet he new he really would never be safe until his father was out of the pitcher for good. He gripped Derek tighter as tight as he could with out hurting his ingured arm further. He was very aware that his wounds where bleeding again also. Must have been one hell of a dream because even the back of his hand hurt. Little did he know at this point that his hand hurt because he had punched Derek. He pulled his head back and looked up at Derek.

"I want to go to the cops tomorrow. Before my wounds have to much of a chance to heal. But first I am going to the hospital and having Melisa put it on record. I will need a whitness, you are the one that saved me Derek will you be my witness?"

He shivered waiting for the answer he was scared that Derek would say no. And Derek had all the right in the world to say no. After all look what he has cased Derek already the problems he had already caused. He would understand if Derek told him no and made him go in alone. Derek was a tough man but Stiles new that every tough man had a breaking point and Stiles had a feeling that breaking point was when he had to save stiles from being killed.

"Stiles I will be what ever you need me to be. I want you to feel safe to know you are safe. And I think this is the only way that is going to happen. So I have your back. "

Derek pulled the younger male closer to him and gave him a small smile, and took a leap of faith giving the male a small peck on the lips. Yes Derek hale gave a peck what could he say Stiles had been through hell and back and the last thing he wanted to do is scare him away. He had already explained to stiles that he was his mate and well he would do what it took to protect his mate. The problem is he had not seen at lest two of the family members since He brought back stiles the second time. His brother Kurtis and his uncle peter.

Stiles sat frozen in place for a long time before he realized that Derek had just given him a kiss. That in its self shocked him. His mind went into over drive and he had to shake his head some. The things Derek did to his mind even before this that he never spoke of where crazy. He pulled his mind forcefully back into check and sighed contently. He moved back and laid back on the bed.

"Thank you, We will go later today and handle everything. I mean if that is okay with you?"

Stiles whispered as Derek made his way back to Stiles side and laid down. Looping his arm around Stiles waist Careful of his wounds and pulled him close. He nuzzled in-close to Stiles neck and sniffed the air. He closed his eyes and started to rumble, the rumbling sounded like purring to Stiles ears but he didn't comment on it. He some what feared what Derek might say or do. So he just closed his eyes and let the silence drown on. That is until he heard Derek speaking.

"Tomorrow we will go to the hospital first then the cops and when they chose to go and get your dad we will go with them so that we can watch them take him away and you will finally be free of the fear that he will come for you again."

Stiles found himself smiling his eyes still closed. He could live with that, As long as Derek was there he new that he could do anything. Yes for some reason he felt stronger with Derek around. Maybe it was because he new that Derek would protect him. Or maybe it was something else all together. He would cross that bridge when it came but for now he had to make it through going to the cops and having his father arrested Yes that was the plan, for tomorrow. He how ever didn't want to go to the hospital he hated that place. But that was part of what would get his father put in jail for the rest of his life. Before he had the chance to fall back to sleep he whispered.

"Maybe then I wont have the nightmares any more. Thank you Derek."

He heard the happy rumbling of Derek as the response he would be getting from the Were-wolf which told him Derek was already back to sleep. Funny Stiles started to wonder if Derek could do that any other time. He made a mental note to ask Derek if he was able to just go back to sleep like that so easy all the time. With that though in mind Stiles let sleep take him over. After that both Stiles and Derek slept like two rocks. The night passed smoothly no more screaming or hitting and then hitting the floor. So when the morning sun work Derek up he just laid there watching Stiles again his silent vow to protect him whispered loudly in his mind.

Fare to soon the house was buzzing and Derek was forced to get up and leave Stiles there sleeping. He slipped out of the room and went down stairs Normally he would stop at the bathroom but he would have to wait till his younger siblings left for school before he did that this morning. No this morning he went right to the kitchen and pored himself a large cup of coffee, he added his normal additions and then walked over to his mother and hugged her pecked her cheek.

"Morning mom."

Was all the more Derek said before he walked over and sat down at the table. Yes he was very aware that he smelled like Stiles and he was also very aware that Stiles would smell like him and he also new that his entire family new that he stayed in the room with Stiles. Did he give a shit what they though, well not his mate needed him and he was not going to leave him in his time of need. Derek stood up and walked to the front door that was open instead of closed and grabbed the news paper then walked back in and sat down. He didn't normally read the paper but he wanted to see if anything about last night had ended up in the news.

As he flipped through he heard soft foot steps making there way down. Far to soft to be his siblings or his older brother or father. He new who they belonged to. And was greeted by a timid yet shy silly goofy grinning Stiles. He walked in quietly and instead of sitting stood next to Derek like he was scared. Derek could now tell his heart was going at a rapid speed and held his coffee out offering it to Stiles, who took it giving him a sheepish smile and nod.

"Thank you. You left, for a minute I forgot where I was."

And with just those few words Derek's heart sank. He new he shouldn't have left Stiles to come down stairs. He should have waited there until he wont up. Derek new deep down that it would take Stiles time to get use to waking up here and not in the house he grow up in. Or be scared he was going to get hit for some reason. He reached out and placed his hand on Stiles lower back one of the only places not bruised or cut up. He felt dreadful for leaving him in the room alone.

"Your welcome. Sorry, I wont do that again. Yeah I think you did last night to. My nose still hurts. "

Stiles looked to Derek slightly confused. What did Derek mean by that. Had something happened that Stiles didn't remember was it something bad. Would he regret it later. He took a deep breath and waited for Derek to go on. The look the wolf had told Stiles he had more to say, it just seemed he wanted to word it right. He soon took a set next to Derek. When he did this Derek pulled him close and smiled.

" I think you though you where back at home. Because your fist meet my face and my ass meet the floor. I think next time that happens I will make sure my face is away from your body parts and I am standing."

He gave Stiles a peck on the cheek before standing up. His siblings rushing around the bathroom was finally free and he had to pee. He went in peed then took a quick shower. The shower was fast as all the hot water was gone and Derek got out shivering even being a were-wolf the water still chilled him to the bone. He dressed really fast then went back down stairs his hair still dripping. He came back in to see Stiles take the last bite off his plate and then stand to take the plate to the kitchen. Derek stopped him and took the plate from him before walking it to the kitchen. He put the plate on the counter, normally he would eat as well but today he was going with stiles to turn his dad in he was very nervous for some reason.

He turned around after and pointed to the stairs. And Stiles gave a nod before standing up. Derek new he understood what Derek meant. Though after he pointed he wondered if Stiles showering would wash evidence away he looked over. But soon pushed the though from his mind since Scott's mom had washed most of the blood and stuff away the night before.

" I wont be to long Derek. "

Stiles was back to saying few things. He new that Stiles was scared he would be if it was him. He moved around the counter and back to Stiles. He hugged him gently being mindful of Stiles wounds before leaning back. He looked at Stiles taking him in fully in and Sighed. He wanted to show Stiles he didn't have to be scared or worried but something told Derek that. Only after Stiles father was taken care of would he really be at peace with everything that happened to him. And Even then it would haunt him, Derek leaned down and lightly kissed Stiles lips before letting him go so he could take his shower.

"You don't have to rush Stiles we have all day. No one here will get mad if it takes a little while. Aaron laid some cloths out for you that should fit on the counter. After we go to the cops and the hospital to have those wounds taken care of we will go get you some cloths that fit you right."

Derek stepped back before he felt Stiles steal another kiss, it was just a light peck, but Derek's heart started beating faster. And before he could speak his mind on that Stiles was off and up the stairs. It was a few minutes before he felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

"Hes slowly coming out of his shell Derek. Your good for him. You are encouraging him that he does not have to be scared and that you are going to be there for him no matter what that is what he needs right now."

Derek turned his head to his mother and gave a short nod. He understood that, he wanted Stiles to feel safe and know he had a home to come home to that he would be loved and most of all people that waited for him to come home people that enjoyed having him around and loved him no matter what. And Derek new that his family could give that to Stiles. Derek being the main one to show him unconditional love.

"Thanks mom, I hope I can help him. I want to make him feel safe again. But Who knows how long John has been doing what hes been doing to Stiles. It could take us years to really show Stiles that hes safe with us. I am willing to do what ever it takes to make him feel safe. "

His mother hummed approvingly and smiled. She new that he son had honestly found his mate just by the way he spoke. But then again she had known way back when he was a kid. She had caught Derek countless times fallowing Stiles around just to be close to him. So she new that Derek would do anything it took.

"I know Derek just don't push to much okay. He is still very break able and we don't want him closing off completely."

Derek nodded and headed out front. He wanted to think a litle on everything and the sun was out and he was still cold from that shower. Stiles really had not been lying when he said that he was going to take a fast shower. Derek had not been on the deck for more than ten minutes when Stiles came out in a set of Aaron's cloths. List of things to do get Stiles cloths of his own.

Stiles didn't bother sitting he just took Derek's hand and pulled him up and lead to the car. Clearly he wanted to get this over and done with. He didn't ask questions he just made his way to the car and got in. He waited for Stiles to get in and then started the car and pulled out. It was only a ten minute drive from there. The drive was so short he had not time to talk to stiles on the ride ot make sure he was okay because before he realized it they where parked and walking inside.

As Derek and Stiles sat in the waiting room he looked around. A small boy sat with his mother and he looked sadly depressed. Derek took Stiles hand in his and laced there fingers.

"Sir."

Both Stiles and Derek looked up to see the secretary calling for Stiles, but not taking her eyes from the papers in-front of her. Derek gave Stiles a reassuring smile and nodded.

Stiles stood up and walked over to the desk.

"I would like to report child abuse." Stiles told her.

She looked up at him seriously. "You do understand that child abuse is a serious offence and that there are many definitions of abuse and just because one of your friends show up to school with a bruise doesn't mean they are being abused."

H nodded.

"Please tell me this person's name and why you suspect they are being abused."

"I don't suspect they are being abused, I know they are."

The secretary raised an eyebrow.

"And that person is me."

The secretary looked up at him and what he saw on her face shocked him. It was pure disgust.

"Listen little boy." She said annoyed. "I don't have time for you little pranks. Just because your parent pissed you off doesn't mean that you should go tell everyone their beating you just to get them back."

Stiles stared, mouth open wide in surprise, at her. What is wrong with this bitch. Isn't she suppose to help him, not insult him.

"I'm not lying." he said loudly, holding back the urge to scream at her.

"Do you have proof. If not get lost."

"Fine, you want proof." He lifted his shirt up to his chest and started ripping off the bandages. He threw them to the ground. "Is this enough proof for you?"

She looked at the healing cuts in horror and surprise. "I, I."

"I don't need to here it damn it." He yelled. "Are you just gonna sit there like a fool or are you going to get someone to help me out."

She nodded and quickly walked into the back. He sighed and turned around to see Derek blinking at him. He guessed it was the first time that Derek had ever really heard him speak out or get that upset in-front of him. He wanted them to listen though so he did what he had to.

Derek smirked. "Wow Stiles, I've never seen you act so, bossy before. It's a first."

"Shut up." he muttered.

"I'm just speaking the trust. No need to get all touchy bout it."

He grabbed a notepad from the desk and threw it at him but he caught it easily. Damn his reflexes.

"Have you ever thought about taking anger management before Stiles?" Derek asked in a teasing way. "You could really use it." The grin that formed on Dereks lips was enough to tell that he was only teasing Stiles at this point.

"I am not going to anger management. Do I look like I have a anger problem?"

"Denial is such a horrible thing. If you just admit you have a problem then everything will be fine."

Stiles smiled sweetly and walked up to him. "Derek dear."

Derek gulped and stepped back into a wall. No escape, to bad for him.

He walked up and stood in-front of him, the creepy smile still graced Stiles face. "I. Do. Not. Need. Anger. Management Do. You. Understand. Me" he spoke every single word crisp and clear.

"Ow, ow ow. Okay, okay, you don't need anger management, just stop that, sensitive ears remember."

Stiles smiled and stepped back away from him. He patted him on top of the head. "That's a good puppy."

"Ass." Derek muttered.

Stiles eye started twitching and before He could say anything a pudgy man in uniform walked in.

"Are you the one that came to file abuse?" He nodded. "I am told that you are the abuse victim. Is this true?" Stiles nodded again. "Do you have evidence?" Stiles nodded and lifted up his shirt for the man to see the cuts. He looked at it for a little while before saying anything. "Do you have any witnesses?" "I'm a witness." Derek said. "Okay, come with me." He turned around and we followed him into the back. He toke us to his office and we sat down. "I'll need both your names." He sighed. This was going to be a long day. And it was not even over yet.

After about 2 hours of talking he was satisfied.

"From everything that both of you had told me everything points to your father and I have no doubt that he is abusing you. Not many victims come forward. Your very brave."

Stiles nodded and stayed silent. He didn't really know what to say. Everyone has been telling him that he brave but he didn't get it. If he was so brave then why didn't he get out sooner, why didn't he tell the police sooner, why did he tell Scott, or not to tell anyone? He see's nothing brave about himself.

"I think I'll go check out your place now." He said standing up.

"Can I go with you?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you really want to but I'll have to get another officer to come. We don't want you riding with your father."

Stiles nodded as he called someone on his walkie talkie. As soon as he was finished he lead us outside to his squad car and Derek and Stiles got into the back. As he pulled out another car pulled out and followed behind him. He felt and arm wrap around his shoulders and he smiled at Derek and put his head on his shoulder. Stiles was really glad that he was with him.

After about 15 minutes of driving we pulled up to my apartment complex. We stepped out of the car and went into the lobby which was pretty crowded.

Oh, so now there's people. When he needed them they're never there but when he don't need them then they're everywhere. Thanks a lot everyone.

We walked up the drive to the front door of the Stilinski house.

"Open it." The other police officer said.

Stiles nodded and shakily reached for the door knob. He don't know why he was so nervous, he had cops with him, He had Derek with him, so why would he be so nervous. He grabbed it and slowly turned it. When it couldn't turn anymore he pushed it open and the two cops quickly stepped in.

"Looks like we're a little to late." The pudgy officer said.

Stiles moved in-front of them and looked at what they were looking at. Now He really wish he didn't do that. His eyes bulged at the sight in-front of him.

Blood. Crimson blood. All over. Stiles had dreamt, prayed for the sight for so long now. If he wanted it so bad, then why did he feel so strange, so GUILTY? What's wrong with him?

Crimson. Blood. Death.

He stepped forward towards the bloodied body lying motionless on the floor. The body of the man called his father. "Wh. What happened?" He whisper. "It would be wise for you to leave Mr. Stilinski." One of the officers say. he's not sure which one. "What happened?" He repeat louder. "Please, if you could." "What happened?" He yelled. No response.

"Stiles." He hear Derek say and he steps next to him. Stiles knows he's looking at the body, even though Stiles can't see him fore his eyes are glued on it too. "How?" He whisper. He feel tears spring into his eyes, burning them into releasing them. He quickly blink them away, He would not cry over this man, this coward.

"Come on." Derek says to him. "Let's go outside."

Stiles glared at him. "I will not leave!" He yell and see him flinch at his high voice. "I want to know what happened!" The tears return and Stiles fling myself at Derek and wrapped his arms around his neck as hr cry into his chest. Stiles feel his arms wrap around him as he tries to comfort him. Stiles can hear a radio on and he know that they're calling an ambulance. 'Why bother.' he think. 'He's already dead. Why not throw him into the dumpster and get it over with. There's no hope for him.' One of the officers tells Derek something. He picks Stiles up bridal style and starts walking. He's still buried into his chest so hes not sure where he's taking him, all he know is that it's away from the scene.

"Stiles." He says but says no more.

The arm that is cradling my legs moves strangely, as if he's grabbing for something. He hear a squeegeeing sound and he starts walking again. When he stops he slides down onto the floor and Stiles can tell he's leaning against a wall. He rocks back and forth slowly trying to calm him down, it works a little bit and Stiles look up at him.

"I hate him." He say quietly. "I really do." "I know." He replies. "I hate him so much, but why do I feel so bad?" "I don't know." "It's all my fault." "No it's not. Don't say that."

Stiles voice rises a little bit. "It is though. I wished he was dead. I prayed everyday that he would die and then he couldn't hurt me anymore. It's my fault. Because I wanted him dead he died. I'm a murderer."

Derek shook his head. "You are not a murderer. You did nothing wrong. Just because you wanted him dead doesn't mean you were the cause of it." "Yes it does."

Derek started shaking him lightly. "No it doesn't. Get that through your head. You did nothing wrong. He deserved to die and you know it."

Stiles pushed away from him and stood up. He made a quick dash for the door and swung it open and ran down the hall to the body. The officers were outside, probably waiting for their back-up. Stiles slid to a halt and fell to his knees. He rolled the body over and gasped. His eyes were still open, they were so blank and lifeless.

"Stiles. Don't" He heard Derek say but ignored him.

Stiles looked at the body and saw a hole's in his upper arm sleeve. Stiles tore one of the hole's open and it exposed his skin. There in his arm where hole's/gash with blood slowly oozing out.

"Fangs." Derek whispered so softly that he barely heard it.

Stiles looked down and saw more hole's near his calf and he crawled to his legs. Stiles tore it open like he'd had done before and more similar hole's was in his calf, blood oozing out like the other hole's he saw before.

Stiles finger traced the wound and he saw the crimson liquid covering his own hands. John Stilinksi's death was on him.

He's going to hurt me. Stiles can't let him. "Get it off." He whispered. "Stiles." Derek stepped towards him. "Get what off?" Stiles won't let him hurt him anymore. Stiles will not feel anymore pain. Even if he is gone. He'll still try and get him.

"Get it off." He screamed and tried to get the blood off but it stayed on his skin. "No! No! Leave me alone!" Please leave me alone. Stop hurting me. Your gone. You can't. Stop.

Derek ran over to him and grabbed him around the waist and picked him up as he continued screaming. He ran Stiles to the bathroom and set him on the floor. He turned the handles in the tub and pulled Stiles over to it and stuck his hands under the icy cold water. The blood rinsed off and turned the water red but it was sucked it into the drain and soon all that was left was the clearness of the water, no trace of blood. His hands were free of the cursed blood and he was free from it's evil hold.

"Don't let it get me." Stiles begged Derek. "I won't." He reassured him. "Promise me you won't let it get me." Derek nodded. "Promise me. I need to hear you say it." Derek hugged Stiles tightly. "I won't let it get you. I promise." With sighed a relief Stiles fainted in his arms.

**(Well I always did love to just leave people hanging. So until next time Let me know what you want to see next. I have someone wanting a Sterek scene I Think that is due to happen. Let me know what you might like to see. I always have ideas. But I am trying to give the readers a little more out look on the story it's self. So until next time.)**


End file.
